warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
IceClan
IceClan is one of the 5 Clans, alongside FlameClan, RockClan, PetalClan and MoonClan. IceClan IceClan is a clan that lives near the mountains. They enjoy the chilly air, and their pelts differ from snowy white to a stone ginger, so they can camouflage. IceClan cats have sleek, long hair so they can swim and survive the cold. They are very good at swimming, and are very clever. IceClan Allegiances Leader *'Diamondstar '- A pretty, fluffy white she-cat with silver patches and bright blue eyes. RPed by Crystal Deputy *'Rubywhisker' - Orange she-cat with red whiskers. Roleplayed by Dawn. Apprentice: Dewpaw Medicine Cat *'Mistshadow' - A very pale, fluffy silver she-cat with deep, dark green eyes. RPed by Loud Medicine Cat Apprentice *'Swifttail' - A young white she-cat whose back right leg is crippled. JFJ Warriors *'Runningheart' - Tom with a mysterious past. (Wolfeh ) *'Jadefeather' - Silver tabby and white she-cat with green and amber eyes. RPed by Crystal *'Envyblaze' - Dark copper colored tom with amber-gray eyes. Up for adoption *'Shystripe' - A silver and black and black paws she-cat with bright green eyes (Trp) *'Lakespring' - A blue and gray she cat with bright green eyes (Trp) *'Moonflight' - A blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Ashy. *'Frogleap'- A brown and gray tom that can jump very high. (Trp) *'Tigerfur' - RPed by Kittycatlover. *'Redspark '- Red tom with dark green eyes and a bushy tail. Up for adoption. *'Brambleface' - Brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. (Fire) *'Feathershine' - Silver tabby with fluffy tail and bright blue eyes. (Bluestar) *'Thistlepatch '- Light brown tom with darker speckles. (Fire) *'Ravenwing '- A black tom with a white dash on his chest, and white on the tip of his tail. He has amber eyes. (Icey) *'Freezeburn '- Dappled gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes. (Embz) *'Redshade' - An orange tabby tom with glowing light blue eyes. Charming, nonetheless. His dark form was murdered by him and sent to the Dark Forest, so watch out for it. RPed by Redshade. *'Soulrise' - A pure white she-cat with silver stripes and pretty, bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Risingsoul. *'Spottedflower '- Beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning green eyes. (Shadow) *'Quietspirit' - Silver and white she-cat with a cut ear. (Trp) *'Blacknight' - A night black she-cat (Dawn) *'Frostpelt' - A dusty white she-cat speckled with frosty blue spots. RPed by Icy *'Addertail' - A brown tabby tom. (Dawn) *'Shadowforce' - Strong, huge (the typical Giratina as a cat size), muscular gray and black tabby tom with golden stripes to the chest, flaming red and black stripes after the golden stripes, a girasol colored tail-tip, a golden muzzle and side of face, and one blue and one amber eyes. RPed by Crystal *'Tanzaniteshadow' - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Crystal *'Iolitefrost' - Silver tabby tom with purple eyes. RPed by Crystal *'Spotty' - A silver tabby tom with random blotches of Gold, Orange, Red, and Light blue. (Redshade What could possibly go wrong?! *'Oakvine' - A white and brown tom with brown paws and a scar on his left shoulder. (Trp) *'Willowwinter' - Snow-white she cat with flecks of silver, bronze, and black. Has rare silver eyes. Up for adoption! *'Stormpelt' - A dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes. (REDSHADE!!!) *'Rosepetal -' Creamy she-cat (Up for Adoption) *'Swiftfoot - '''Ginger tom with a black paw and silver eyes (Crow) *'Aquasplash'- White she-cat with blue stripes and paws and pale blue flecks and aqua eyes. (Silver) *'Braveheart'- Brown, black, and gray tabby tom with golden paws and gold eyes. (Silver) *'Dewdrop' - A pale silver she-cat with darker splotches and very pale, misty blue eyes. RPed by Crystal *'Shadowfang'''- A grey she-cat with one black paw and a dark purple crest on her forhead. RPed by Icy *'Tanglepath' - A dark brown tabby she-cat, with amber eyes. (Up for adoption) *'Iceheart' - A white she-cat with blue eyes. RPed by Feather. *'Brambleclaw' - A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Slightly generic. (REDSHADE?!?!?!) *'Sparkleshade' - Mottled silver she-cat with white stripes and very bright, sparkling, blue eyes. (Silver) *'Feathermist' - A pretty, white and black she-cat with golden eyes.(Crow) *[[Coldpelt|'Coldpelt']] - A pure white she-cat with glowing blue eyes. Loudclaw *'' Waterdrop - Large, brown tom with a black face, paws, and tail. (Whiskers) *'Leafeyes' - Pale brown tabby tom (Whiskers) *'Gemheart' - Large, dark brown tabby tom (Whiskers) *'Cheetahspirit' - Fluffy dark ginger and white tom with yellow-green eyes Formerly of PetalClan. ''Roleplayed by: Stoemy *'Chillcloud '- White she-cat with very long and fluffy fur and bright blue eyes. (Moss) *'Lostheart' - Silver and black tabby she-cat with silver eyes. (Moss) *'Kestrel' - Brown striped she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes.(Silver) *'Opalgaze' - Tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful shifting eyes. Roleplayed by Rowie. *'Tosicshadow' - Smokey gray tom with black flecks and patches and amber-gold eyes. (Silver) *'Voltshadow' - Bright orange and black striped tom with bright yellow eyes. RPed by Jay *'Hawkswoop' - Muscular brown and white tom. RPed by Jay Apprentices *Darkpaw - A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Up for adoption. *'Silverpaw '- A small silvery cat with light blue eyes. RPed by Icy *Ripplepaw - Pretty mix of Stormpelt and Crowfoot she-cat. (Crow) *Cloudpaw - Light blue-grey tom. (RED) *'Rainpaw' - A fluffy, gray and white she-cat. (Llama) *'Blazepaw' - A mix of Addertail and Coldpelt, a brown tabby tom with white splotches. Loudclaw *'Boulderpaw' - A bluish gray tom. Roleplayed by Fern *'Stormpaw-' Dark gray she-cat. RPed by Jay *Shadowpaw - Large black tom with ice blue eyes. Queens and Kits *'Altaria' - A pure white she-cat with fluffy fur and blue paws and eyes. Is expecting Redshade's kits. RPed by Shadow. *'Sandmask' - Sandy she-cat with a darker tan mask and spots and bright green eyes. Expecting an unknown tom's kits. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Splashwhisker' - A blue gray she-cat expecting Swiftfoot's with deep blue eyes with dashes of icy blue and white ears and tail-tip (Stormheart.) *Starkit- Blue-black she-cat with swirly silver stripes and deep golden eyes and white flecks that look like stars under her eyes.(Silver) *'Jaytalon' - Beautiful bluish gray and silver she-cat RPed by Jay *'Sagekit' - Dark ginger tabby she-kit (Quarter moon old) RPed by Jay *'Amberkit' - Golden she-kit (Quarter moon old)RPed by Jay Category:Roleplay Category:IceClan Category:Clans